cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Christina Cimorelli
'About Christina' Christina Lynne Cimorelli was born August 12th, 1990. (She shares this birthday with her younger sister Lauren.) She is 21 years old. She's the oldest sister. She is also the second oldest in the family. Appearance She is 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She says that she has a very "classic" style and that she loves Forever 21 and looks to Vanessa Hudgens' for fashion inspiration. She has naturally straight brown hair and green/hazel eyes. She wears glasses/contacts. She says that like younger sister Amy, she has "tiny hands and tiny feet." Her shoe size is a 5/6. For some reason, she cannot fully straighten her arms. Her ring size is a 4-4 1/2. She wore braces for 3 1/2-4 years. Personality Christina is considered the leader, as the oldest. However, she is also described by her sisters as "most likely to be a kid forever". She wrote on the Cimorelli music blog that " I have a complicated personality, and I'm a complicated person. I have lots of different sides! I'm half super-shy, half super-outgoing. I can be super-slow and take my chill out time, and I can be SUPER HYPER. I'm VERY sensitive and emotional, and songwriting is my outlet. I can be a bossy leader, yet I can be a little kid or a complete weenie!" She is "straight-edge", which means she doesn't drink (even though she is of age), do drugs, swear or have sex before marriage. She tweeted "I want all of you to know that you mean SO MUCH to me and I'll do my best to never let you down as a role model. I take that VERY seriously." She likes to says that she's sassy and a "bossy diva." For more on her personality type, see her personality profile at catholicmatch.com here: http://www.catholicmatch.com/temperaments/choleric/choleric_melancholic.html Fun Facts *She writes many of the songs for the band. Some of the songs she has written are Delaney, Hello There, Everything Has Changed and Million Bucks. *She can play the piano/keyboard. *She has a boyfriend named Nick. **They met when Christina and his sister were in the same class at college and they both commented on his Facebook status. They have been dating officially for almost 2 years (their anniversary is January 5), although he lives 400 miles away. He is her second boyfriend ever. **She is the only Cimorelli sister to ever have a boyfriend. (Like her sisters, she does not kiss Nick in order to remain as pure as possible for marriage, although they have kissed before). **On form spring, she has this to say about their relationship: "I had never met Nick I'd probably have a crush on some IDIOT. I'd be way less into God...... I'd be way less secure with myself and I'd be much much more unhappy with life. Nick helped me break my habit of liking losers and he helped me get closer to God and learn to accept myself. He brings so much stability and joy into my life. I don't know what I'd do without him!" **She later answered a similar question about how dating Nick has changed her by saying "He's made me a lot more patient and kind" and that she is now learning how to cook because of him and that "I've improved myself in so many ways because he inspires me!" *She hates sharks. *She is Catholic and subsequently is against abortion and says she would not date anyone outside of her faith. *She wears a purity ring. *She did gymnastics for eight years. *She shares a birthday with Lauren and says they are like "Batman and Robin". *She loves "Good Luck Charlie," "Hannah Montana" and "Pretty Little Liars." *She calls her younger brother Joey (the youngest in the family) "Poochie." *She shares a room with Katherine and Amy. They share a bunk bed and she gets a single bed. *She has a pet turtle. *She likes to sew. *She would like to get a degree in theology, liberal arts, philosophy, psychology or some kind of mix of those. *She's a fan of Jojo and Chris Brown. *She would like to have eight children someday, although she says she is not looking to settle down anytime soon. *Her favorite color is pink. *She choreographed their dance for their "Call Me Maybe" video (see Video Gallery: Cimorelli covers). *Her favorite animal is a lioness. Quotes (from her and Katherine's tweets, Cimorelli Youtube videos, etc *"Katherine, you are so desperate. I can smell your desperation... *cough cough* I'm choking on it." -@ChristinaCIM *"What if you married someone whose last name was Shinglepoff??" -@ChristinaCIM *"Hey, a unicycle's really functional... You can just carry it around anywhere!" -@ChristinaCims commentary on the Paradise by Coldplay video *"Lauren used to tie string to a button and think she was a genius inventor back when she was younger.....aka twelve." *"Maybe it was someone who doesn't understand the cut throat world of parking...:)" - @ChristinaCIM *"What if you stole all the movies at the store, and switched them with videos of your grandpa sleeping?" -@ChristinaCIM *@ChristinaCIM commenting on a band Katherine was showing her, "Why do all their songs sound like mice scurrying around on clam jars?" *"How do you smell a cartwheel?"-@ChristinaCIM *Katherine: "I'm getting my iPod so I can clean the bathroom." @ChristinaCIM: "Ah, yes. An essential cleaning tool." *"You do your... Petty... Tomfoolery... Of celebration." -@ChristinaCIM *"I was actually born at the north pole & adopted by my parents at a very young age. Santa wasn't looking for more children."- @ChristinaCIM *"Is 5'10" short for a guy?" @ChristinaCIM: "According to Katherine... YES. According to Amy.... no." *"How can you date someone when you can't even drive? Where do you go, the picnic table?" - @ChristinaCIM. *"My fuse is too short and my mouth is too big."- @ChristinaCIM *"I need an outfit that says 'Don't approach me, I'm eating'" -@ChristinaCIM